Faux pas
by seventhprince03
Summary: Everything is going on smoothly until they meet their future in-laws in a wrong place at a wrong time. Not to mention how their family share some sort of history that leads into bad blood.
1. Chapter 1

**_PROLOGUE:_**

Today is yet again another holiday and thus, everyone is either on a shopping spree or on a date with their love ones but somewhere in the heart of the land of the rising sun, two males around their late twenties are currently bickering on who is more handsome and who is more attractive. The two males are on the verge of strangling each other prior to the unbelievable amounts of insults they had thrown towards one another.

"Hah looks like the females cannot stop staring at me" The purple head male said pompously to the blond male who is currently grinning from ear to ear

"Is that so? Here I thought they are staring at you because you look horrible in that suit" He is fixing his short blond hair after checking himself into the mirror. "They are obviously disgusted at how fat you are in that suit. Go better change it before they can even sell you in the piggery"

"Whom did you just called _fat_?!" The purple head man glared with intense hatred at his rival.

"Must I always have to repeat myself, **_buffoon?_** " He snickered at how funny the other male is. He is really ridiculous in the suit that he chose. It is too tight and the suit itself makes him fatter because it is too small for his built. Meanwhile, he is sexy and oozing with handsomeness in his chosen suit. Ah good genes truly runs in their bloodline. Even his half-brother and precious child are undeniably good-looking.

"WHY YOU-!" Before the two can further argue, their own lovers had dragged them away from the store after paying for their suit.

Both males have been restrained by their relatives from meeting each other after the incident in a party leading into massacre of thousands of _innocent humans_.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 1:_** **CAREFUL ON WHOM YOU SASS WITH**

One cloudy morning, a small blond beauty named 'Mikaela' had decided to go to a park at the human realm. He is annoyed beyond compare because his parents are apparently busy with another stupid meeting which leads him to decide to come into the human realm so he can watch the puny minded humans as they are having fun. Mikaela also known as Mika is always sneaking with his father whenever his mother is busy managing their kingdom. Mika is not that close to his father but still he finds it amusing on how he will always try to make Mika smile even if the blond child will refuse to do so. Mika is closer to his mother since they somewhat mirror each other when it comes to attitude which made his father to feel jealous to no end. Mika snickered at the antics of his own father. For some unknown reason he truly enjoys it when his mother will beat the crap out of his father. The two of them, his parents are as different as the sun and the moon and yet they always can manage to agree at some point. He is in daze when a child around his age had collided onto his small body.

"Are you blind?" Mikaela hissed dangerously at the boy on top of him.

"Oh! Hahaha I am sorry. I didn't see you standing here" The boy around his age laugh as he rub the back of his head.

"What are you laughing at?! Didn't your parents told you that it is rude to laugh while apologizing-wow" Whatever Mika will about to say were all forgotten upon seeing a better view of the boy. He does possess an emerald eyes and his black hair looks so soft. The boy apologized again as he offered one hand and he helped Mika to stand into his feet.

"Hey are you alright?" The boy leans too close to the blond who blushed in return. "By the way I am Yuichiro I- Yuichiro Amane"

"Mikaela—Shindo"

The two boys became good friends. They are always sneaking into their own realm just to have fun and to play at one another along with the Hyakuya children. They barely had time to get to know each other but still whenever they are near tone another both boys can feel something spark inside their heart.


End file.
